memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Seven of Nine (Vanguard)
Starfleet Academy Lecturer | serial number = | posting = Starfleet Academy Federation Council | rank = | status = Active | father = Magnus Hansen | mother = Erin Hansen | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = Irene Hansen (aunt), ,Helen (aunt), Elaine Bergstrom (maternal grandmother) | image2 = Seven_of_Nine_as_Borg,_2374.jpg | caption2 = |hideb= }} Seven of Nine or Annika Hansen, was a Human female, and former Borg drone, born in 2350. Early life Annika Hansen was born on the Tendara Colony on the June 24, 2350, to human exobiologists Erin and Magnus Hansen. Because her parents moved frequently because of their work, Annika spent a lot of time with her aunt, Irene Hansen on Earth. By the time she was five, Annika was living with her parents on Heronius II. In 2354, Annika and her parents left Heronius II aboard the USS Raven, as they finally had approval by the Federation Council to begin a study of mysterious black cubed ships. After spending many months searching for a cube, the Raven had broken regulations and had crossed the Romulan Neutral Zone. However, just as they were contemplating a return to Earth, they encountered a . After six months of observation, the Raven followed the cube into a and into the Delta Quadrant. There, they began extensively studying the Borg for two years undetected because of the Hansens’ invention, multi-adaptive shielding, a type of stealth technology. The Hansens had gathered a large amount of data about the Borg. However it came to an abrupt end in 2356, when the Raven was detected by the Borg and was attacked. The Borg pursued the Raven to a planet just inside B'omar space, where the science vessel crashlanded. While her parents were quickly assimilated, Annika attempted to hide, but was later found and assimilated; Annika was 6 years old by then. Life as a Borg drone At some point after her assimilation, Annika was given the Borg designation ‘Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One’. During her time as a Borg, Seven helped to assimilate millions of individuals. In 2368, Seven was briefly disconnected from the hive mind when she and three other drones of her unimatrix, Two of Nine, Three of Nine, and Four of Nine, were the only survivors of a vessel crash on Planet 1865-Alpha that severed them from the Collective. While the four drones waited by the crash site for another Borg vessel to retrieve them, they slowly began remembering their lives prior to their respective assimilations. Unlike the other drones, the emotionally young Seven wanted to return to the collective. Scared of being alone, she injected her fellow drones with nanoprobes and established a collective amongst themselves, before being rescued and re-assimilated. After re-assimilation, the other three drones were eventually severed from the Collective but remained mentally linked because of Seven’s actions. In 2374, Seven was selected as a liaison to work with Captain Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok of the as part of the alliance against Species 8472. Their mission was to develop a modified nanoprobe weapon that could destroy 8472 bio-ships and force them to withdraw back to . After the mission succeeded, Seven attempted to assimilate the Voyager crew, but her link to the collective was severed. Discovering that she had Human genes, most of her implants were successfully removed by Voyager’s EMH. USS Voyager After several attempts to communicate with the collective, Seven eventually accepted that her place was aboard Voyager as an individual. Following her disconnection, Seven found a mentor in Captain Janeway, who continued to help her come to terms with her humanity, long-since sublimated by the Borg. The ship's EMH, called The Doctor by the Voyager crew, also provided valuable guidance in enabling her to develop social skills so she could blend in with the crew. Earning the trust and respect of Captain Janeway, Seven began to work on several projects to enhance Voyager’s capabilities. She attempted to help the engineering crew modify the warp drive to generate transwarp conduits. The efforts failed. Along with Ensign Harry Kim, she designed and constructed the ship’s Astrometrics lab, which used Borg technology to plot routes that trimmed several years off of Voyager’s journey. She was part of the team which designed the Delta Flyer class shuttlecraft in 2375. And she assisted in the construction of the Quantum Slipstream Drive installed aboard Voyager in the same year. She also helped implement enhancements to Voyager’s deflector dish in 2377 when real time communication with Starfleet became possible through a Hirogen communications network. Starfleet Academy lecturer & federation advisor Following Voyager’s return to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378, Seven lived with her aunt, and joined a Federation think tank. As of 2380, Seven of Nine was an instructor at Starfleet Academy. During the Borg incident of that year, Seven was in contact with the assimilated Kathryn Janeway through her implants. After bringing her concerns to Starfleet and being overruled, Seven went rogue and booked passage with so that she could reach the derelict . When passage to the cube proved impossible, she instead joined the and its crew so that she could bring her concerns to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. As they proceeded to investigate, the Borg launched an invasion of Earth and demanded that Seven be turned over to them in exchange for the Borg to discontinue their attack. Instead of being returned to the Borg, however, Seven and an Enterprise away team boarded the Planet Killer encountered by the first over a century prior. Seven bonded with the device and attacked the that was attacking Earth, releasing the virus program devised by Geordi La Forge while in the process. When the Planet Killer was destroyed she was rescued by Vargo. The following year, she was appointed Federation by Federation President out of recognition of her unique skills in assessing the Borg threat during their attempted extermination of the Federation and its allies. She frequently clashed with senior members of President Bacco’s cabinet, including her immediate supervisor, Federation , and Federation Starfleet Commander-in-Chief Edward Jellico. She was present in the Monet Room at the time of the Borg’s near-attack on Earth in 2381. Starfleet enlistment While she was teaching in Starfleet Academy in 2380, Seven enlisted with Starfleet with encouragement from Rear Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay. She underwent a grueling enlistment process and took a barrage of specialty examinations. Owing to her invaluable contributions to Starfleet and to the Federation against the Borg, the enlistment requirements of time in service were waved. But she had to pass through a review of a board of high ranking non-commissioned officers. Vanguard Command In 2385, Seven was awarded the non-commissioned Starfleet rank of Master Chief Petty Officer with the command division, the highest rank a "non-com" could possibly attain in Starfleet, and was specifically requested by Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter and Rear Admiral Picard to join the crew of the Fleet carrier-Command battleship . Starfleet performance evaluation Despite Seven’s personality seeming to be Vulcan-like, there are differences. At times she shows paradoxical displays of arrogance, warmth, passion, wit, and vulnerability, and the customary curtness of her background as a Borg drone. Seven’s mode of speech is also subtly distinctive, with her vocabulary and word choice being reflective of her cyborg heritage. Her speech rarely contains contractions. Seven has a tendency to use highly mechanistic, strict binary (or absolutist) logic. She is largely incapable of perceiving “shades of gray” — something is strictly one way or entirely another. As a result, she never describes anything with emotional terms and separates all knowledge and actions into two categories: relevant or irrelevant. External Links Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:USS Invincible personnel